What if? Four Weddings and a Funeral Play Version
by grKiHWannFF
Summary: "If that person acted different in that scene, I wonder how it would have changed the plot?" That is the question some people ask themselves. In English Class we did exactly that. We picked a scene we wanted to change, changed it and acted it out.


This is the play version. Meaning, that it will look like a play, not like a normal story. Just the dialogues and a few stage directions.

Before I'm going to start I want to say that:

none of the characters

anything else from the movie

belongs to me. That belongs to the people, who came up with the idea for "Four weddings and a funeral".

The dialogues are based on the ones we did in english class. I changed them a bit. So, the ideas are not completely mine.

Now with that said, let's start! I hope you have fun reading and if you like the story it would be great if you could leave a review, if you don't like it please review too and tell me what was bad about this.

**Altered scene number 1:**

After the first wedding Charles goes to the hotel where Carrie is staying in order to meet her. He meets her, but because a wedding guest, who is looking for Carrie and Carrie is not looking for him, turns up, Carrie has to hide. Charles and the wedding guest talk a bit until he is called upstairs to his "wife".

_(Charles enters pub)_

Waiter 1: Would you like anything to drink, sir?

Charles: No thank you. _(goes to lounge)_

Waiter 2: What is wrong with people today? Why do they not want to drink? We are a pub! _(spoken in an accent, while polishing a table)_

Carrie: Hi. Nice to see you again.

Charles: Hi. Nice to see you again, too!

Carrie: Didn't you say that you were sleeping at your friend's house?

Charles: Yes. But there wasn't enough room for me.

Carrie: I thought it was a castle?

Charles:Well, it is. But only a very tiny one.

Carrie: Oh, that's a pity.

_(Charles calling Waiter 1 by raising his arm)_: Um, excuse me please.

Waiter 1: Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?

Charles: I'd like to have a whiskey. _(turning to Carrie)_ how about you?

Carrie: For me too.

Waiter 1: Of course. Doubles?

Charles: Yes, that would be great.

Waiter 1: One moment please.

Charles Thank you. _(turning to Carrie again)_ So... How did you like the wedding?

Carrie: Oh, it was lovely.

_(Wedding guest enters pub)_

Waiter 1: Would you like anything to drink, sir?

_(Carrie hides behind couch)_

Wedding guest: No, thank you. _(goes to lounge)_ Oh, hello Charles!

Charles: Hello.

Wedding guest: Have you seen Carrie? Pretty American. Nice smell. Long legs. I hoped to see her here.

Charles: As a matter of fact I have not.

Wedding guest: Would you mind if I join you?

Charles: No, not at all.

Waiter 1: Here are your drinks, sir. _(Handing Charles the drinks)_ Where is the lady?

_(Charles saying firmly to Waiter 1)_ : There was no lady.

Waiter 1: Really? Oh, I must have made a mistake. My apologies.

_(Charles takes drinks from Waiter 1 and looking critically at them before handing one of them to the wedding guest)_: Would you like one?

_(Wedding Guest looking confused and sceptical at Charles and the drink)_: What lady?

Charles: There was no lady. He made a mistake.

_(Carrie coughing)_

Wedding guest: What was that?

_(Carrie appearing from behind the couch):_ Oh, hello.

_(Wedding guest to Charles)_: You said she wasn't here.

Carrie: Did I miss anything?

Wedding guest: What are you doing here?

Carrie: Oh, I was just looking for my contact lenses behind the couch. Since I'm not feeling very well, I'll go to my room upstairs. _(Carrie leaves.)_

_(Wedding guest looking a bit confused at Charles)_: She's … very american_ (making the crazy sign at his temple)_

Charles: Yeah. - I, um, er... I … gotta go too. _(to Waiter 2)_ Excuse me. What is my room number?

Waiter 2: Room 1800.

Charles: Great. Thank you!

* * *

Okay, that's the first one. Next one will be coming soon ... at least I hope so. By the way, "_making the crazy sign at his temple" _means that move you do with your hand when you want to indicate that someone is a little bit crazy or strange. Just wanted to make sure that it is easy to understand.

If you have any questions feel free to either write me or, which would be even better, write a review.


End file.
